History
superman prime one million Origin The story of earth strongest, bravest and mightiest heroes began on a planet light years away. in the aftermath of a cataclysmic event that claimed the planet Krypton, one of the universe's most advance civilization, Baby Kal-El was sent to Earth by his biogical parents: Jor-EL, his father, and one of Krypton's brightest scientist, and his mother Lara Lor-Van. once on earth Kal-El was found by his adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, and was raised on a farm in a small town named Smallville. As the boy grew he noticed he was different from others around him, he was stronger, faster, smarter and better in all form, this is credited to his alien physiology, because kryptonian's were born under a red sun, they gain awesome abilities when introduced to a yellow sun, this fact also brings the posibility that if presented with a red sun, a normal human from Earth may develop similar powers. Despite having god-like powers, Clark, as he was later named, struggled with human endeavors, such as school, dating, making friends, and simply being, as all teenagers do, but with the help of his compassionate mother and understanding yet inspiring father, Clark Kent became one of the world's most noble, gentle and charismatic man. He later begun work at the Dailey planet, where he met lane Lois lane, his future wife, and Olsen Jimmy Olsen his dear friend. Later Clark took on the responsibility of becoming a costumed hero named Superman, fighting for truth and justice wherever he can. Adventures of superman During his time as the famous superman, Clark Kent fought and defended the earth from natural disasters, interstellar invasions and the occasional superpowered villains. along with the Justice League superman fought many foes, but his most iconic ones are Doomsday, a krypton spawn created before Kryptonians became civilized, Darkseid, Mongul, Zod, Lex Luthor and more. Lez Luthor played a very important part in Superman's life, in a plan to foil and poison superman with the very source that gives him power, Lex accidently created a God. his already unreachable strength and powers were trippled, this also made him immune to his weaknesses and granted him immortality, boundless knowledge and curiousity . During this time clark fought an anti-sun named Solaris and a superpowered Luthor who stole a super serum created by Clark as a birthday present for his beloved Lois Lane. Being a true immortal, superman was forced to watch everyone he held dear past away one by one, this saddened the hero so he left after passing the responsibility to his son, superman secondus. his travels lasted from the 21st century and ended somewhere around the 700th century. in his travel superman somehow became more powerful then he already was. he forged a dynasty, called the superman dynasty with his descendents, and bestowed upon them a small fraction of his powers onto them, as long as they promise to use it for good and justice, then he returned to his fortress of solitude at the center of the super sun. After 15,000 years of absorbing yellow sunlight energy superman prime reappeared from the sun and crushed the tyrant Solaris with a single blow, using a green lantern ring Solaris himself inadvertently gave him, as if he was nothing. the time spent in the sun magnified his already awesome powers, making him the second most powerful being in the DC universe, bested only by God himself or the presence. with his new found abilities superman showcased his powers by not only recreating his long lost planet Krypton, but by ressurecting Lois lane. (anoter version of this is at the endpoint of his battle with Solaris and Lex, superman's body began to fall apart as the endless amount of energy and powers became too much for even him to muster, so he took to the sky, after saying goodbye to his beloved and went to the sun, which Solaris turned blue, but superman fixed with his own energy. there he stayed for 15,000 years and when he finally came out, he became a golden god with unreachable and incalculable powers, toppled only by the presence himself.) Category:Powers Category:Information